Ariana Richards
}} Ariana Richards is an American actress who portrayed Lex Murphy in Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park Franchise Ariana Richards played Lex Murphy in the 1993 movie . Four years later Ariana had a cameo appearance as Lex Murphy in . Since then, she has been involved with other Jurassic Park related media. Jurassic Park In Ariana Richards played the role of Lex Murphy when she was 12. Her favorite scene was the Kitchen Scene. Because had popularised dinosaurs the surnames of its main actors were used to make the species name of the Tianchisaurus genus. The species name has become nedegoapeferima, in which the part ri are the first two letters of Richards. The Lost World: Jurassic Park In 1997 Ariana made a cameo appearance as Lex Murphy in . Jurassic Park III interview In 2001, Richards hosted a video clip interviewing crew members and gave behind the scene looks at . Blu-ray When the three movies were remastered and released on , together with the Limited Edition Blu-ray Trilogy gift set Ariana Richards appeared in a lot of interviews. She also answered a lot of questions from fans. File:Jurassic Park Ultimate Trilogy Gift Set Exclusive Ariana Richards Interview|Ultimate Trilogy Gift Set Exclusive Ariana Richards Interview File:RamaScreen interviews Ariana Richards, star of JURASSIC PARK|RamaScreen interviews Ariana Richards File:Jurassic Park - Ariana On Favorite Scene - Own it 10 25 on Blu-ray|Ariana On Favorite Scene File:Jurassic Park - Ariana On Reading the Book - Own it on Blu-ray 10 25|Ariana On Reading the Book File:Jurassic Park Interview with Ariana Richards "Lex"|Interview File:Jurassic Park - Ariana on Jello Scene - Own it on Blu-ray 10 25|Ariana on Jello Scene File:Jurassic Park - Ariana on the T-Rex Attacking the Car - Own it on Blu-ray 10 25|Ariana on the T-Rex Attacking the Car File:Jurassic Park - Ariana on Working with Sam Neil - Own it 10 25 on Blu-ray|Ariana on Working with Sam Neill File:Jurassic Park - Ariana stays in contact with the cast - Own it on Blu-ray 10 25|Ariana stays in contact with the cast File:Jurassic Park - Ariana on Working with Steven Spielberg - Own it 10 25 on Blu-ray|Ariana on Working with Steven Spielberg File:Jurassic Park - Ariana On Dinosaur Sneeze - Own it 10 25 on Blu-ray|Ariana On Dinosaur Sneeze Selected Filmography *''Tremors 3: Back to Perfection'' (2001) (V) .... Mindy Sterngood *''Race Against Fear: A Moment of Truth Movie'' (1998) (TV) .... Mickey Carlyle *''The Princess Stallion'' (1997) (TV) .... Sarah Stewart *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) .... Lex Murphy *''Born Free: A New Adventure'' (1996) (TV) .... Val Porter *''Angus'' (1995) .... Melissa Lefevre *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) .... Lex Murphy *''Grand Tour: Disaster in Time'' (1992) .... Hillary Wilson *''Against Her Will: An Incident in Baltimore'' (1992) (TV) .... Nancy *''Locked Up: A Mother's Rage'' (1991) (TV) .... Kelly Gallagher *''Switched at Birth'' (1991) (TV) .... Kimberly Mays, Age 9-11 *''Spaced Invaders'' (1990) .... Kathy *''The Incident'' (1990) (TV) .... Nancy *''Tremors'' (1990) .... Mindy Sterngood *''Prancer'' (1989) .... Carol Wetherby *''Face of the Enemy'' (1989) .... Voice Over *''I'm Gonna Git You Sucka'' (1988) .... Little Girl *''Into the Homeland'' (1987) (TV) .... Ember Swallow (age 5 & 7) External links *ariana.scifilunatic.com *www.arianarichards.com *www.ariana.org Navigation Category:Child Actors